


Unwarranted Skepticism

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Femmes with spikes, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot lesbians, Short One Shot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, femmenominal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade confesses her feelings to the Skeptibot, Strongarm, and things get carried away almost immediately.</p><p>(PWP, Robot Lesbians with full sticky arrays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted Skepticism

"C'mon, Skeptibot. Surely it can't be that miraculous."

"But- I- but- you- I- Sideswipe-" Strongarm sputtered, words only forming one at a time.

"I mean, it's not like Slick isn't charming when he isn't a total dipstick. But you were the only one who called me on my slag." Windblade took a step closer, pinning Strongarm to the pile of junk behind the police bot. "I like that in 'Bot."

Strongarm felt like a lump was growing in her intake, and she shook her head to clear her processor. "Ma'am, I would like nothing more than to be your romantic partner, ma'am!" Strongarm replied, jumping up into her standard salute. A moment passed, and she lowered her hands, sheepishly. "Sorry, habit."

Windblade laughed, clearly charmed by the young policebot. "Don't worry about it, Cutiebot." 

Strongarm smiled, before immediately grabbing the flight frame by the helm and pulling her into a kiss. She had to reach up, but standing on the tips of her pedes, their intakes were able to connect. WIndblade returned the kiss, with even more passion, breaking away for a moment to kiss the side of Strongarm's helm before returning to her intake. Two pairs of arms wrapped around a new frame, gently touching the other, trying to learn every last micrometer. Strongarm's servos slowly worked their way up to the bottom of Windblade's wings, and the kiss Windblade was giving her was halted as the taller femme exvented from the feeling.

Strongarm shot her servos away, dropping them at her sides - Windblade planted another kiss on her intake and guided one of Strongarm's servos back to where it was. "Don't. You. Dare. Stop," Windblade said, each word punctuated by a kiss - and each kiss slowly dropping down away from Strongarm's intake.

The last kiss landed on Strongarm's neck, and it was her turn to gasp from unexpected pleasure. She fought back by gentling running a pair of fingers along the bottom one of Windblade's wings. Windblade continued the kisses running down the front of Strongarm's frame, making sure to plant one carefully on the Autobrand in the middle of Strongarm's chassis, and pausing just above the young officer's waist. Both of their fans were running, hot and fast, and it was all Strongarm could do to support herself on the wall of scrap behind her.

Strongarm let out a small cry when one of Windblade's slender digits brushed across her interface panel. Another stroke followed shortly, and then another, and then another. Strongarm bucked her hips in response, trying to get away, but Windblade had her locked down. Each motion from that hand was harder and harder to resist, and it wouldn't be much longer until- 

Strongarm's spike sprang out - she almost wouldn't have noticed if Windblade hadn't gasped in surprise. Strongarm prided herself in knowing her body, and she knew for a back that her spike was a standard deviation above average both in length and girth.

What her information hadn't prepared her for was Windblade's soft and quiet "oh wow" before she gave the head a kiss. Strongarm felt like she was going to overload on the spot, but she gritted her teeth as Windblade's glossa wrapped in way around her spike in ways that Strongarm was SURE were against the Autobot code. But her mental search for the relative passage was quickly interrupted by Windblade's intake wrapped around her spike.

"Oh, Primus," she moaned, the overload coming faster and faster. Her vents grew shorter and shorter, and Strongarm's hips slid back and forth, almost of their own volition.

Just as she was almost to the edge, Windblade pulled back, wiping the oral lubricant off of her mouth and smiling at Strongarm. With a single motion, Windblade quickly and gently flipped Strongarm around lowering her to the ground on her back.

Windblade's own spike unsheathed, comparable to Strongarm's, but longer and narrower.

"Alright, cutiebot - why don't you go ahead and open up for me?" The flightframe asked, kissing Strongarm at the seam between the two halves of her array.

Strongarm complied, and Windblade immediately thrust into her, fast but shallow.

That was enough to provoke the overload her spike was waiting for. Windblade stayed inside of her, thrusting again and again, and Strongarm's spike spurted out transfluid everytime Windblade reached her maximum depth. Four bursts, five bursts, and then the pleasure was solely coming from her valve again. Strongarm's servos dug into the dirt, trying to stave off the sensation. The transfluid on her chassis, her own transfluid on her chassis rather, was beginning to run down the sides of frame, and somehow that made it even hotter.

Still, from experience, Strongarm knew that her own valve overload was a little ways off, and Windblade's facial expressions looked like she was getting close herself.

"W-where," Windblade grunted out between thrusts, and Strongarm slid herself back off of the flightframe's spike.

"I'll take care of that," was all the answer Strongarm gave before she ran her digits over her transfluid covered frame, coating them and sliding herself between Windblade's legs. Strongarm leaned her head forward just enough to kiss the tip of the spike, as Windblade had done with her, and rubbed away.

Windblade's frame bent backwards as she gripped at the ground, helm falling back as she moaned.

"Overload - that's an order!" Strongarm called out, and Windblade did just that. Strongarm leaned back as the fluid erupted over her plating - careful to keep her facial plates clear. Windblade's transfluid coated the top of her plates, and Strongarm could begin to feel it seeping into some of the seams, but she kept stroking, trying to milk Windblade for all she was worth.

The flightframe's spike soon finished, and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. No words needed to be said as Strongarm sat up and Windblade leaned back into the dirt.

Strongarm lifted Windblade's legs up so that her valve was at helm-level.

"Now, it's my turn to use my glossa."


End file.
